Fries not Chips
by Riley111
Summary: silly fluffy reunion fic


**Here's a new one its mostly just fun. It's a reunion fic.**

John, the metacrisis, knew something was up. He noticed that I wasn't aging after about ten years. He didn't tell my mom, but she knew. Also I had developed a gift for alien languages, I could speak fluently words other people couldn't even pronounce. So he did some tests. He found that I still has traces of the time vortex, I wasn't completely human. It was devastating. But the worst was that he found I was still connected to the the TARDIS, so I was slowly dying in that universe. Tears were shed but eventually he discovered a way to get me back to my home universe. But I had to leave him. It was major déjà vu when we went to Bad Wolf Bay. We both cried and hugged and he said he loved me. I said, "quite right too. John Tyler I... Love you with all of my heart soul and being. I will love you until the end of time." Then I left.

I am in my home universe, have been for about four months. I was sent to New York in 1976. I knew Jack was alive so I looked him up and started living with him. The 70s are cool once you get used to the weird clothes, its actually kind of fun. I haven't seen the Doctor, I'm not really looking. He probably has new companions anyway. It's not like he's looking for me.

Any way I work at this pizza, burgers, and fries place. Its called Jim's Diner. It's weird, in America they call chips fries and crisps chips. Weird. Anyway, I like it there, it's not like I can do anything else. But I'm really good, I got employee of the-

"Rosie, stop writing in your diary. You have to go to work." Jack tapped my shoulder.

"I know, but do I really have to wear this outfit?" I looked down at myself, black mini skirt, black trainers, a bright red collared shirt with a piece of pizza, a burger, chips, and a drink on it. An then a bright red hat that said have a nice day. "I can where red, but I don't think anyone looks good in this color."

"Rosie you look fine, so go sell some food. I'll go see you at your lunch break." He replied. I pouted, so he kissed me on the cheek and I left.

The day was monotone, nothing happened and barely any people came. I was practically asleep, there was no one to waitress. I mean I guess I should know Tuesdays aren't exactly busy but it was very slow. But I put on a cheery smile and walked over to a table where a ginger girl, a guy with a big nose, and a bouncy tall man with weird hair and a large chin just went to, they were British like me, except the girl was Scottish.

"I was just craving chips and a drink." I overheard the big chinned one say.

"Doctor, you are. Always craving chips. But they are fries here." The ginger girl giggled. When she called him Doctor I froze but realized that lots of people were doctors. And this didn't look like the Doctor.

"Hi, every one having a nice day. I'm Rose may I take your order? Or get you some drinks?" I asked looking at the people. Everyone looked at me, but the big chinned one stared at me.

"Rose." He whispered.

"Yes that's my name." I smiled, "but would you like some chips, I mean fries. They're very good my personal-" the man just hugged me. I froze unsure why a random man was hugging me. The girl and guy stared at him when he started talking.

"But... But I left you, you were happy. I thought you were happy. But you don't look any older. But oh Rose!"

I pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry you must have me confused for someone else. I don't know you... Unless wait. Doctor?"

"Yes, he's the Doctor. Now can someone explain what's happening!" The ginger girl said.

I touched his face. "You've regenerated, and you have some new companions I see. Wait is that a bowtie?" I laughed.

"Hey bowties are cool, but what happened to the metacrisis? I thought you would be happy." He asked confused.

"Well, that's a long story. But can we go back to the TARDIS?" I was excited I missed that crazy ship.

"Yes, yes! Come along Ponds! Geronimo!"

"What no allonsy?" I laughed.

"No it's Geronimo now." He smiled.

"Oh wait I have to call Jack." I ran to the phone at the front desk and told the manager I was going on break. Then I called Jack and told him what happened. He said he'd be right over.

"Wait, Jack?" The Doctor's green eyes flashed.

"No, it's not like that. We are just friends. I didn't have anywhere to stay when I came to this universe." I assured him.

"We'll then, to the TARDIS!"

"Wait, you're not going to dump me like Sarah Jane? How long are you going to stay with me?"I asked nervous.

"Forever." We stopped walking, "I love you."

"Quite right too." I smiled with my tongue between my teeth.

"Oi! That's not even funny!" But he smiled back and then took my face and kissed me.

In the background, the bloke with the big nose started talking. "What's happening?" the ginger girl shrugged.

**THE END**


End file.
